Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drum stands, and in particular to snare drum stands, and more particularly to snare drum stands and baskets of snare drum stands.
Description of the Related Art
Snare drums are common and widely used percussion instruments. The snare drum can sometimes be the center component and most prominent piece in a drum set. Snare drums are frequently used in orchestras, marching bands, concert bands, parades, drum corps, and many other applications. Because the snare drum is relatively easy to strike, it is highly accessible and often used in teaching.
Snare drums are usually double-sided drums, such that either head of the drum can be struck. Snare drums often come equipped with rattles, also called snares, metal wire, synthetics, and/or other devices that are stretched across one, or sometimes both, of the drum heads. Usually, a single set of snares is on the underside of the bottom, or unplayed, drum head. When the top drum head is struck, the snares on the bottom drum head resonate to give the snare drum its distinctive pitch. Band/orchestral, drum kit, and marching snare drums often use this type of snare.
Snare drum stands are often used in settings where the drummer is sitting, such as in bands/orchestras and drum kits. A common problem with snare drum stands is that they can be heavy and difficult to move. Additionally, some snare drum stands lack the ability to collapse, which makes them difficult to store.
Another common problem with snare drum stands is that when the snare drum is sitting on the stand, the stand can alter the tone of the drum. This can be caused by the stand muting the ringing of the drum. This can result in a less than desirable sound which is altered from the ideal or true tone of the drum without the influence of the stand.
Accordingly, there is a present need for a novel and efficient design for a drum stand, such as a snare drum stand, which specifically deals with the aforementioned problems.